jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung
Hallo, das folgende gehört eigentlich zum Buch Krieg der Sterne - ist nur in die falsche Kategorie gerutscht... Also, die deutsche Übersetzung dieses Romans ist nicht gerade der Weisheit letzter Schluss, sprachlich gesehen. Außerdem werden die schon zwischen den Filmen IV - VI gelegentlich aufgetretenen logischen Fehler noch größer, wenn man IV mit dem neuen Teil III vergleicht. Das Buch kann diese natürlich nicht auflösen, da es ja schon 1976 geschrieben wurde. Was darin auch nervt, sind die vielen Abweichungen zum Film, z.B., was die Charaktere betrifft. Außerdem finden sich die meisten guten Dialoge des Films dort kaum wieder. Ich habe daher eine neue Version des Romans geschrieben, vorerst allerdings nicht zur Veröffentlichung gedacht. Wer trotzdem mal reinschauen will, dem kann ich natürlich gern ein Exemplar schicken, schaut mal auf meine Homepage (www.svenleunig.de). Ich habe mich dabei exakt an die deutsche Synchronisierung des Films gehalten (bis auf wenige Stellen) und sie mit den "Gedanken" der Akteure, gelegentlich auch mit einigen ergänzenden Beschreibungen und einer zusätzlichen "Szene" ergänzt. Dadurch ist es mir jedenfalls gelungen, die logischen Fehler bis auf einige wenige auszumerzen. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein! --Meister Qui-Gon 12:36, 7. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hey, das ist eine gute Sache! Als ich den Roman damals gelesen habe, da haben sich mir förmlich die Haare gestreubt. Ich werde bestimmt mal reinlesen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:43, 6. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Hallo Qui-Gon, eigentlich gehört diese Info weder hierher noch zum dazugehörigen Buch - sondern auf Deine persönliche Benutzerseite. Hier im enzyklopädischen Teil der Jedipedia werden nur offizielle Informationen gesammelt, die auf den entsprechend offiziellen Quellen (Büchern, Spiele, Filme) basieren. "Fan"-Fiction und inoffizielles jeder Art wird in der Jedipedia gelöscht; wenn Du auf Deine Website verweisen willst, ist Deine persönliche Benutzerseite der ideale - und eigentlich einzige - Ort dafür. Setze diesen Hinweis also möglichst auf Deine persönliche Benutzerseite! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 12:51, 7. Dez 2006 (CET) Ja, lieber RC-9393, einerseits verstehe ich das. Andererseits - wie sollte denn jemand sonst, wenn nicht, in dem er auf die Diskussionsseite zum Buch schaut, mitbekommen, dass es dazu eine neue Version gibt? Denn es wird ja wohl kaum jemand rein aus Neugier nur mal eben so auf meine Benutzerseite schauen... also, vielleicht hast Du ja eine Idee, wie man sonst - auf "korrektem" Weg - möglichst viele Leute informieren kann, die an einer Neufassung des Buches interessiert sind... Es grüßt herzlich --Meister Qui-Gon 07:54, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) Lesenswert-Wahl April/Mai 2007 (abgebrochen) * :Gute Zusammenfassung des Films mit guten Hintergrundinformationen, ich denke er ist lesenswert, jedoch noch nicht exzellent. Gruß--General Grievous 20:29, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Da ich den Artikel für mehr als "lesenswert" erachte, habe ich die Kandidatur sofort zur Exzellent-Wahl verlegt. Mal sehen, was dabei rumkommt. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:51, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Dieser Artikel ist weit mehr als "lesenswert". Nachdem Ani den in der Mangel gehabt hat, stellt er eine neue Messlatte für die Filmartikel dar. Eindeutig exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:47, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nach zweitem Durchlesen muss ich nun auch sagen: Exzellent. Anfangs war ich ein bisschen skeptisch, aber verglichen mit anderen ist dieser wirklich exzellent, etwa wie der Artikel Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Gruß--General Grievous 20:54, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Jawohl, so gehört sich das eigendlich für alle 6 Filme!!--Yoda41 Admin 21:54, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da müsste die Story der Filme irgendwie ergänzt werden. Das finde ich ein bisschen traurig, dass darüber nur ein kleiner Teil im Artikel steht. Der Rest ist erstklassig. Meister Yoda 10:03, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Was meinst du mit „Story der Filme“? Meinst du, der Abschnitt Handlung sollte weiter ausgebaut werden? Aber der ist doch schon lang genug...--Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:26, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Ja genau. Ich find irgndwie, das könnte noch erweitert werden. Meister Yoda 19:14, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Könnte man, aber im Grunde steht alles Wesentliche drin. Inwiefern könnte man da noch was ergänzen, ohne das es gleich ins Geschwafel überleitet? Für genauere Ansatzpunkte wäre ich dir schon dankbar, denn ich würde mich auch darum kümmern. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:32, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ohne Zweifel exzellent! Vor allem der ganze "Hinter den Kulissen"-Teil (d.h. Entstehung, Werbekampagne, ...) ist einfach klasse. So soll ein Film-Artikel aussehen! Und was den Story-Teil betrifft: Es steht doch alles drinnen, die Handlung ist kurz aber dennoch komplett geschildert. Ein durch und durch exzellenter Artikel! --Anakin 10:45, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall dafür. Asajj 15:31, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Wirklich guter Artikel,besonder die "Entstehungsgeschichte",wirklich super.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:59, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :der ist gut, kein zweifel oder sonst was.--Vos 18:35, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Top wirklich Top genial geschrieben Jango 18:44, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Da kann ich mich nur anschliessen. Ani hat da wirklich was exellentes ausm Hut gezaubert. Daumen Hoch Ani. Boba 18:47, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Referenz für alle Filmartikel. Premia Admin 01:34, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ein eindeutiges Ergebnis für einen eindeutig exzellenten Artikel: 10 Fürstimmen und 1 Enthaltung sind so leicht nicht mehr zu widerlegen, weshalb die Wahl vorzeitig beendet werden kann. Little Ani hat wieder einmal gezeigt, wie ein exzellenter Artikel aussehen muss, und eine neue Referenz für Film-Artikel geschaffen. Weiter so! Ben Kenobi Admin 01:51, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Altersfreigabe Ähm bei meiner DVD steht das der Film ab 6 Freigegeben ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:26, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, bei mir auch! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:27, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dann sollte man das änderen oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:30, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ihr habt sehr wahrscheinlich die Star Wars Trilogie da ist Episode IV ab 6 und wenn ihr euch die Episode IV Limited Edition kauft ist sie ab 12.--[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:36, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Steht auch auf Amazon .Sollten wir nicht beides schreiben? --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:38, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Erste 3D-Grafik? Ich habe in der Wikipedia gelsen, dass in Episode IV erstmals CGI in Filmen benutzt wurde für eine 40 Sekundenlange Todesstern-Animation. Ich vermute, dass die Plände der Rebellen (Einsatzbesprechung auf Yavin IV) gemeint sind. Kann das sein? Wäre eine Erwähnung wert. MfG - Cody 20:04, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn das so schwammige Fakten sind, dann sind es meiner Meinung nach keine und gehören nicht in den Artikel. Wenn es mit Gewissheit sagen kann, dann ist es auf jeden Fall erwähnenswert. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:24, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kann es bestätigen, habe es in einem Buch über ILM gelesen. Gruß, Kyle 20:44, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Na dann... wenn es also keine schwammigen Fakten mehr sind: rein schreiben! Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 20:54, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Warum steht es immer noch nicht drin? Oder hab ich da was überlesen? --GALAKTOS 16:49, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Im Audiokommentar heißt es übrigens auch, dies sei die erste computergenerierte Vektorgrafik in einem Kinofilm, und der Digital Effects Supervisor (hab den Namen vergessen) sagt, er habe sich damals nicht im entferntesten vorstellen können, dass diese Technik nach Star Wars weiterhin verwendet werden würde. Und dass es nicht von ILM gemacht wurde, sondern von einem Spezialisten. --GALAKTOS 18:36, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Hallo? Jemand da? :-/ --GALAKTOS 22:08, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Du darfst die Info gerne selbst in den Artikel einfügen oder ich werde es demnächst machen, wenn ich den Artikel überarbeite, was aber noch etwas dauern kann. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 09:49, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Fragen... Gibt es eigentlich schon einen Artikel über diese "Transportraupen", die von den Rebellen kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin im Hangar benutzt werden, um zu den Schiffen zu gelangen? Wie heißt der Rebellenpilot, der währen der Schlacht in den Todesstern kracht und explodiert? Und wer ist das, der als erster die zwei Torpedos auf den Lüftungsschacht abschießt, den aber verfehlt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:54, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Der Pilot ist Jek Porkins. --Geist der stehts verneint 22:30, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Über die Transporter scheint es noch keinen Artikel zu geben, könnte mich aber auch irren. Der erste erfolglose Abschuss von Protonentorpedos wurde von Wedge Antilles durchgeführt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:37, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, das war Garven Dreis. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:53, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Es war einmal in ferner Zukunft? Welcher Idiot hat das Filmplakat eigentlich mit "Es war einmal in ferner Zukunft" betitelt, wenn es ganz am Anfang des Films eindeutig heißt "Es war einmal ''vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis..."? Ich finde SO ein Fehler gehört in den Artikel, unter Trivia etwa. --GALAKTOS 12:55, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) DVD-ROM Internetlink auf der DVD-Edition Auf allen sechs Star-Wars-DVDs ist ein "DVD-ROM Internetlink zu weiteren exklusiven Star Wars-Inhalten". Konkret sieht das so aus, dass Windows Vista und Windows 7 mir melden, der InterActual Player, der dazu verwendet wird, habe bekannte Kompatibilitätsprobleme. Unter Vista war´s das, unter Windows 7 hingegen funktioniert alles einwandfrei, nur der Ton fehlt. Wählt man im Hauptmenü "starwars.com" aus, so kann man wahlweise auf das allen zugängliche www.starwars.com oder auf das "nur für DVD-Besitzer offene" dvd.starwars.com verlinkt werden, was auch im InterActual Player, der auch ein Browser zu sein scheint, geschieht. Dort erhält man dann die Standart-Seite: The requested page could not be found. Ist irgendeine Lösung für das Problem bekannt? Es grüßt in Hoffnung auf positive Antworten GALAKTOS 16:53, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) Lichtschwert An Bord des rasenden Falken hat Luke auf einmal ein grünes Schwert. Ist das vielleicht so ein Jedi-Trainingsschhwert wie in dem Buch Wilder Raum, ein Filmfehler oder ist das vielleicht nur meine Dvd ? Liebe Grüße Tom Skywalker 21:32, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ein Filmfehler. Ist auch bei der Special Edition so geblieben. Weiß jemand, warum? --GALAKTOS 15:08, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Skywalker Hab grad den Film mal wieder gesehen. Wird der Name "Skywalker" überhaupt genannt? Hab jetzt nicht besonders drauf geachtet, aber irgendwie wird Luke auch immer nur "Luke" und nie "Skywalker" gerufen. Wenn dem so ist, könnte man das ja unter "Trivia" packen. Kenobi sagt es das eine oder andere mal, aber was hat das mit Trivia zu tun? Das der Protagonist mit vollen Namen genannt wird? ^^ DarthWurst 22:59, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Erster Sieg? Guten Abend!! Im Eröffnungstext steht geschrieben das die Rebellen ihren ersten Sieg errungen hätten!! Von Welchen Sieg ist da die rede und von welcher Schlacht?? Danke im vorraus: Olly 23:06, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wenn du den Text weiter liest, siehst du, dass die Rebellen die Pläne des Todessterns während der Schlacht durch den Sieg erringen konnten. Also ist das dann wohl mit dem Erfolg gemeint. KitDiskussion 23:25, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Ich würde den Text so nicht wörtlich nicht nehmen, denn inzwischen ist die Geschichte ja viel weiter entwickelt. Der Film war immerhin das Erste das von Star Wars kam. Inzwischen gibt es ja auch Bücher, Comics und Geschichten zur Zeit direkt vor dem Todesstern und da hatten die Rebellen schon einige andere Siege errungen. Admiral Iblis 08:56, 17. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Genau das meinte ich ich dachte es ginge um eine wirklich besondere Schlacht von großer Bedeutung! Olly 12:58, 19. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Steht da irgendwas von einer Schlacht? Es steht da etwas von einem Sieg. Und weiter heißt es, dass sie die Pläne des Todessterns haben. Wenn ich mich nicht irre (was immoment gut sien könnte), wird in EaW gesagt, wie es dazu kam, dass sie den haben (sicher bin ich mir nicht). Außerdem ist es egal, was die anderen Quellen sagen, Filme haben den höchsten Wahrheitsanteil im Kanon. KitDiskussion 13:02, 19. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Von Schlacht steht da wirklich Nichts. Siege konnten die Rebellen vorher schon feiern das stimmt, aber dort konnten Sie endlich die Pläne des Todessterns erbeuten was man dann in der jungen Geschichte der Allianz wirklich als den bisher größten Erfolg sehen kann. Man muss es eben nur vor dem Hintergrund tun dass dies der erste Teil von Star Wars war, ohne EU und andere Filme, daher würde der Text heute sicherlich minimal anders aussehen. - Admiral Iblis 13:42, 19. Jan. 2011 (CET) Rüsselgestalt Auf der Flucht vor den Sturmtruppen wurden Obi-Wan und Luke von einer Kaputzengestalt mit Rüssel und summender Stimme verraten. Meine Frage nun: Wie heißt diese Gestalt und welcher Spezies gehört sie an? Ich würde aufgrund des Rüssels auf einen Mustafarianer tippen, habe aber keine Ahnung ob das stimmt.Imperialer Bürokrat 15:59, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC)